1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable bolt pin chain belt automatic transmission system for automobiles. More particularly, to an automatic transmission system which is structured with a pair of variable bolt pin pulleys having a plurality of bolt pins and a chain belt engaged with both variable bolt pin pulleys for providing smoother automobile performance and improving fuel economy.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of automatic transmissions which are well known in the art which utilize a torque converter for use in the automatic transmission. However, these automatic transmissions suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they are required to exhaust a large amount of gasoline for operating a hydraulic oil pressure system connected to the torque converter during shifting between gear range positions such as shifting from first gear to second gear, from second gear to third gear, from third gear to first gear, or from "P" park to "R" reverse. Furthermore, it is difficult to install or assemble such conventional transmission systems since they have a very complicated structure.
Other types of conventional transmissions include a pair of variable diameter cone shaped pulleys and a belt which form a continuously variable transmission. However, these transmissions require a hydraulic oil pressure system, and have a short life time.